


Haunted House

by Harukami



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween shortfic request by heterodog on LJ - Lelouch/Rolo, Haunted House</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on October 31, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

"I'm sorry, Brother," Rolo said insincerely. "I don't mean to take your time when you're so busy already."

Lelouch gave him a smile he somehow managed to remove any hint of teeth from. "Of course," he said, warmly. "I always have time for my beloved little brother."

Beaming up at him, Rolo wrapped both of his arms around one of Lelouch's. "I took the President's dare to go through the haunted house," he said. "But I just can't bring myself to go through it alone. It's bound to be frightening."

Frankly, Lelouch sincerely doubted that this little monster, who had been raised by those equally monstrous to himself, could find anything in a student haunted house to be afraid of. Though there was the risk that if something actually did manage to startle Rolo, whatever poor student managed it would be found with his throat slit later. Still... "It's not that I mind, but isn't this the sort of thing a boy usually takes a girl to? Isn't there anyone you're interested in, Rolo?"

"Don't be absurd, Brother," Rolo said. Still holding Lelouch's arm, he leaned up into Lelouch's face, a little too close. "I don't have anyone but you. Besides, Brother would be better company than anyone else."

"...Right," Lelouch said, profoundly uncomfortable and finding himself bizarrely overheated in his vampire costume. "Well, then, shall we proceed?"

Rolo rested his head on Lelouch's shoulder. "Yes, of course. Whenever you're ready, Brother," he said, contentedly.


End file.
